Celestial x Iron
by Mayonaka Kage
Summary: just put my IPod on shuffle and did this. OOC by the way hope you like it!


** Before I update my other story (that I have a poll on my profile about (hint, hint ;P) I was gonna draw Lucy with Fried but I started listening to songs and thought about writing short story things you see people write a lot and was like might as well give it a shot! Oh! And you should look up the songs on YouTube! I like 'em (obviously if I have them on my iPod) **

**short stories with my ipod on shuffle! Enjoy!**

"**You're not alone" by Saosin**

He has to admit he did sorta like '_shrimp' _but he always thought he was going to break her being so small and him a dragon slayer. He was angry and hurt (not that he let anyone know) when she started dating Droy (A/N picked at random between Jet and Droy) and then he proposed and she said _'yes'_. He was depressed for a few days but then 'bunny-girl' came and ,being her usual pillar of light self, reminded him he wasn't alone.

"**Rebel" by Nikki Flores**

Lucy knew it would be hard to get Gajeel to open his heart to her; he having even more very sharp barbed wire around his heart. but lucky for him she's always been a bit of a rebel herself and loves a good challenge now and then!

"**Dirty Laundry" by Bitter Sweet**

Lucy was listening to Dirty Laundry for the first time and she already loved it! She likes songs that relate to her and this one reminds her of Gajeel and her relationship. Because now that she's out of her old strict house she loves to misbehave. "whats the fun in playin safe" she silently agrees with the song.

"**Angel to You, Devil to Me" by The Click Five**

"Gajeel, your so lucky" "yeah I wish I was you" he's been sitting at the bar munching on his Iron for 2 minutes and the guys are already talking how lucky he is to be dating their beloved celestial mage, Lucy Heartfillia. "trust me, she may seem like an angel but once you get caught up in her trap she's a devil" but he still wouldn't give her up for the world.

"**Get Off of My Back" by Bryan Adams **

Lucy smiled when she heard the lyrics of the song Gajeel was singing on stage (surprisingly better then normal). She knew Gajeel would be stubborn but he would break sometime soon and she would have fun annoying him. But unlike the third line in the song she knew what would faze him. And she couldn't wait to try it out**.**

"**Good Girls Bad Guys" by Falling in Reverse**

_ 'Why'_ he thought he always attracted the good girls. Not that it's a bad thing he just wants to know why. Lucy and others before her were all good girls but they all liked him, a bad guy. He decided he was going to ask Lucy about it one day. Her reply still goes through his mind sometimes 'Everyone likes a little danger, especially if you were raised to be a good girl' so its like and adrenaline rush for them?

"**Jet Lag" by Simple Plan**

Gajeel went on a month mission by himself and even though she shouldn't be she's worried and he's gonna be gone for a MONTH! She was fine at first but then after a mission with team Natsu for a week she misses him and is worried. Luckily she only has 5 more days and he'll be home and back with her.

**"**

**Kerosene" by Miranda Lambert**

"Hey" Mira said on stage "Lucy is going to sing a song for us so listen up!" Mira smiled at Lucy and went off the stage. Lucy took a deep breath and the music started she shot Mira a glare for telling her to do this. "I'm givin up on love, cause loves givin up on me" she's already singing Gajeel frowned at that he'll have to change her mind then. Next to Gajeel is Mira who's smiling at her matchmaking already seeing some reactions.

**"Untouchable" by Taylor Swift**

Until recently that's all he's seen Lucy as untouchable by him. But he's been talking to Mira about Lucy and she gave her wonderful matchmaking advice (shiver). He walked up to Lucy and said "Lucy (A/N yes Lucy not Bunny girl) do you want to go out to eat?" he looked away when her eyes widened and she blushed. The whole guild got silent staring at them "Okay" she said smiling "'kay" he turned to go "w-wait did you just say yes?" he spun around looking shocked "yes" she raised an eyebrow "did you think I was gonna turn you down?" his cheeks tinted a little pink and he looked away mumbling. "pick me up at 7" she whispered to him and left. He was watching her as she left once the doors closed everyone started congratulating him.

** This is personally one of my favorite pairings so I hope you like it! It took me awhile to do it (kept getting distracted) so yeah! Hope everyone is having a good summer!**


End file.
